A known robot in the related art includes casters at the bottom of a base of the robot and an outrigger that causes the base to ascend and descend (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, Publication No. Sho 62-20772).
When installing the robot according to Patent Literature 1, the base and the casters are raised by causing the outrigger to descend, such that the robot is supported by the outrigger. When relocating the robot, the outrigger is caused to ascend so that the weight of the entire robot is supported by the casters. In this state, the casters are caused to roll by applying a horizontal force to the robot, so that the robot can be moved in the horizontal direction.